How It Should Have Ended - School Days
by lixiaofossil
Summary: The title is quite self-explanatory.


Makoto: "Since I'm scripted to be a womanizer, I'll decide my harem's composition all by myself. Itaru, put them down if you'd be so kind."

"Yes sir…I mean onii-chan." Itaru mans an old-fashioned typewriter.

Makoto: "Starting with **Kotonoha Katsura** and **Kokoro Katsura**."

"Affirmative." Sound of tapping buttons. Itaru is operating the typewriter with high efficiency.

" **Akane Hanasaki** and **Nanaka Shirakawa** from Visual Novel ' **~ Da Capo II ~ Plus Communication** '."

Itaru: "Not **Otome Asakura**?"

Makoto: "Inadequate bust size."

"Agreed." Sound of tapping buttons.

" **Yuki Kusakabe** and **Sasara Kusugawa** from Visual Novel ' **To Heart 2 XRated** '."

Itaru: "Not **Tamaki Kousaka**? She's the bustiest one of that group."

Makoto: "Indeed, however her comprehensive score is behind the other two, from my perspective."

"Understandable." Sound of tapping buttons.

" **Miu Amaha** and **Angelina Nanatsu Sewell** from Visual Novel ' **Mashiro Iro Symphony** '."

"Affirmative." Sound of tapping buttons.

" **Hayami Kohinata** and **Hinata Kagura** ( **Hotaru Kagura** ) from Visual Novel ' **H2O -Footprints in the Sand-** '."

"Affirmative." Sound of tapping buttons.

" **Minato Nagase** and **Mitsuki Shiina** from Visual Novel ' **Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka** '."

"Affirmative." Sound of tapping buttons.

" **Mizuka Shiina** and **Anzu Shiina** from Visual Novel ' **12 no Tsuki no Eve** '."

"Affirmative." Sound of tapping buttons.

"That's enough, sufficient to organize a chamber orchestra, complete the roster."

Itaru finishes typing and rips the list from typewriter, then passes it to Makoto: "そんなリストで大丈夫か？"

Makoto reads the names: "大丈夫だ、問題ない！"

Itaru takes the paper back. Holding it vertically, she demonstrates the texted side to Makoto: "This list...is an absolute good. The list is life. All around its margins lays the gulf."

* * *

 **How School Days Should Have Ended**

* * *

"What's your interest in this? Why do you step in?" On roof of school building, an alerted Makoto is questioning Sekai Saionji.

"I…I'm just helping a friend…" Sekai exculpates.

"Is that so? What's your plan?"

"I'll approach Katsura in name of making friends, then I'll arrange you two to meet, then you'll confess to her. It's unlikely a girl like Katsura to accept your confession, so after you got declined, I'll takeover…" Suddenly Sekai realizes she talks too much.

"Good bye." Makoto has already left.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Makoto and Sekai take a bite of Kotonoha's handmade sandwiches, respectively, they taste horrible.

Kotonoha: "Excuse me? What's wrong? Do they taste good?" As the other two freeze.

Sekai is sweating: "Y…yeah, it's fine." She hints Makoto: "Say something!"

Makoto: "Seriously, this is the worst sandwich I have ever encountered."

"What?! You're not supposed to…" Sekai is shocked. Kotonoha is shocked too, and also depressed, she apologizes for this is her first time of cooking.

"Girl, move." Makoto orders Sekai to step aside. "The potential is strong with you, however much to learn you still have. I can show you the ways to the culinary arts."

Immediately, Kotonoha kneels to Makoto: "I pledge myself to your teachings, master."

Makoto: "Good, good. Now rise."

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Makoto and Kotonoha are having their first date at entrance to an arcade center.

"How well your coordination is?" Makoto asks.

"Excellent. I had undergone trainings of martial arts, especially iaido." Kotonoha answers.

"I'll admit, your confidence is quite admirable. But I'm reserving my final assessment until post-trial." Makoto eyes on an arcade hardware system titled "Ikaruga".

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Makoto and Kotonoha are having their second date, in front of a cinema. They browse a variety of posters of a diversity of motion pictures, for selecting one as today's pick. Zombie movies, romantic movies…genres that considered suitable for couples, however both of the boy and the girl would like something high-end, since this is their first time of dating under such circumstances.

By this reason, the poster of the chosen film, unanimously decided by them, features an anthropopathic mouse in wizard gown and wizard hat, and is waving a magic wand to command a walking, limbed broom which is carrying water-filled buckets.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Train station at night. Kotonoha gives her first kiss to Makoto.

"Your kiss is not that impressive, actually. Watch mine." After rendering his evaluation, Makoto wraps his arms around Kotonoha's waist, and kisses her passionately. Meanwhile the two are locked in a posture similar to Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler in the famous 1967 re-release poster of **Gone with the Wind** 's film adaptation in 1939.

Kotonoha: "May I request another one?"

Makoto: "Ask, not request." Kisses her again by same manner.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

On the school building's roof, Makoto and Kotonoha are sharing a deep kiss, but when he suddenly gropes her chest, the kiss is broken, as well as the embrace.

Kotonoha: "No, Makoto-kun. Not now and not here." She whispers to his ear: "Today, after school, your place."

Makoto: "My suggestion is better: How 'bout your place?"

Kotonoha: "Definitely better, so today, after school, my place."

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

In bathtub, Kotonoha is reminiscing Makoto groping her chest on roof during daytime, that's not something to let pass easily. After bathing, she picks up cellphone and dials a number.

"Ms. Katsura and Mr. Ito, the doctor is available to you now." One day later, Kotonoha and Makoto are seen in a psychological clinic, obviously she encounters her boyfriend here, who must have made same decision after what happened earlier, and it's an utmost astute one: When in perplexities, seek assistances from psychologists, they're professional in addressing issues of this category.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Kotonoha shows Makoto a key: "Shall we go to one of my parents' villas next weekend, as celebrating we reconciling with each other? It has swimming pool and hot spring there, just you and me, Makoto-kun, just you and me."

Makoto beams: "I have no reason to object."

Kotonoha smiles: "So it's decided."

…

In the swimming pool of the villa, Makoto is teaching Kotonoha basic techniques of swimming. Then on an act of fan service, Kotonoha slips and leans forward, ends up in pressing Makoto's face with the center of her chest.

Kotonoha: "Makoto-kun! I'm so sorry…"

Makoto: "Wow, this is unexpected." He wraps arms around her, tightly and tighter. Kotonoha gasps and blushes initially, but smiles seconds later. She returns the hug by holding his head in her arms: "Makoto-kun really have an obsession to my chest. Well, special privileges for you today, my love."

Makoto: "I accept your bestowment with greatest appreciation." Slowly, his takes off brassiere of Kotonoha's bikini.

Kotonoha: "Oh, Makoto-kun, you're just so bad."

Makoto: "You know me. Never a dull moment."

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

In order to cut off communications between Makoto and Kotonoha, Setsuna snatches Makoto's cellphone, for adding Kotonoha's number to blacklist.

"Using birthday as password, so naive." Setsuna is elated. On the other hand, Makoto quickly takes a few steps backward, because his cellphone suddenly explodes like a **Samsung Galaxy Note 7**. He calls emergency medical assistance from nearest hospital by backup cellphone.

"Password is correct, however it actives the final security protocol, commonly known as 'self-destruct'." As a thoroughly-barbequed Setsuna is being hauled into ambulance, Makoto explains why his cellphone goes grenade: "You had learned the lesson of never touch other's properties without permissions via the hard way. Wish your mom has enough savings to ship you to South Korea, I heard plastics in that country are second to none."

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

"Isn't this supposed to be a post of turn-shifts?" Makoto, upon seeing Kotonoha is behind reception booth of the notorious "secret lounge".

Kotonoha: "Everyone is very busy, so as a member of executive committee, I have responsibilities to keep the light on."

"Very nice of you." Makoto admits: "However not worthy." He tells Kotonoha details of secret lounge's nature of notoriety.

Makoto: "As you can see, there is a general moral degeneration throughout the campus, so I reported it to headmaster, and the administration level is going to deactivate all these for good." He hints Kotonoha: "By such reason, you don't need to stick around, come with me, if we have to waste some time, I'd like to spend it with you, for a high-end event."

Kotonoha complies: "You have made points I can't argue."

Later, Makoto's home.

"You're full of surprises, love." Kotonoha beams as she's looking around.

"Tailoring and fashion design are just for amateurs." Makoto tosses a bag of clothes to Kotonoha: "Get changed, we're leaving ASAP. Say, how much do you know about astrology?"

Makoto and Kotonoha, both in formal suits, are entering an opera house. They both raise cellphones to the receptionists for ticket-scanning, as well as for receiving the programme list: **Gustav Holst's "The Planets"**.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Kotonoha, holding a broom, is beating Taisuke Sawanaga to death, in a frenzied manner.

"Stop! I say stop!" Makoto constrains Kotonoha by wrapping his arms around her shoulders, across armpits: "You're literally killing him! This is violating criminal law in a civilized society!"

Kotonoha: "He attempts to rape me! This is violating both criminal law and moral in a civilized society!"

"In that case, resume your actions." Makoto lets go, Kotonoha goes on beating.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Setsuna is escaping to France with her mom in an airliner, an utmost unwise move since she provokes Kotonoha earlier and manipulates Makoto even earlier, in name of Sekai, resulting both the boy and the girl to deal with her friend, however not before settling their own personal scores with Setsuna herself. To this end, they're now in pursuit.

But how can they catch up an airliner, which capable of traveling with subsonic speed, not to say traveling at an altitude of ten kilometers? Simple, just get something moves even faster and higher.

Two Mitsubishi F-2A Viper Zeroes are advancing with maximum afterburners, they are operated by none other than Makoto and Kotonoha and are rapidly gaining after the airliner with Setsuna onboard. If Galactic Empire can construct a large-moon-sized, planet-vaporizing doomsday weapon, then commandeering a couple pieces of military hardware from JASDF is never a problem, call it fortune of fictional universes.

"Rogue Two to Rogue One, I've locked on to the engines." Kotonoha reports via radio.

"Roger that." Says Makoto: "I'll get in front of the plane and dispatch it with my gun, hold your fire until I give order."

Makoto's Viper Zero passes airliner from behind, turns around to align its nose dead ahead the cockpit.

"Now!" Makoto orders. Kotonoha launches four Mitsubishi AAM-4 (Type 99) Medium-Range Active Radar-Homing Air-to-Air Missiles, while Makoto fires JM61A1 Vulcan directly to windshield. Airliner explodes like an oversized firecracker, it's classified as the second most devastating aviation accidents in global history, only next to **Tenerife Airport Disaster** , subsequently making it the most disastrous one in Japanese history, surpassing **Crash of Japan Airlines Flight 123**.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

After days of absence, Sekai suddenly shows up in classroom, not for attending lessons, but to confront Makoto for a grave issue.

Sekai: "My menstruation doesn't come."

Makoto: "Consult a government-authorized medical institution for treatments."

Sekai: "I mean I'm pregnant."

Makoto: "I had vasectomy years before meeting you."

Sekai: "Um…I'm kidding."

Makoto: "So am I."

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Makoto is confused about what's on his cellphone's display, just a ridiculous length of blanks, led by the word "sorry" and concluded by "good bye".

Suddenly Sekai, holding a knife, charges to Makoto from behind, in an attempt of stabbing him. Thinks fast, he takes evasive actions timely.

Sekai is screaming as continuing attacking Makoto with knife, and Makoto keeps dodging. The room is victimized since many objects are smashed or knocked over during the struggle.

Finally Makoto feels like retaliating, he trips Sekai, enabling her to make a close contact against floor with her chin, the knife is dropped due to unexpected, intense pain.

"So feisty. Pulling out such stunt shuts down all possibilities of diplomatic solutions." Makoto grabs Sekai's hair like a falcon catches a chicken, raising her to his face-level: "Now get my room restored before I inflict capital punishment upon you!" He tosses her aside, and dials to police station, then to his lawyer for consulting prosecution of felonious homicide.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Sekai is sitting on her bed, huddled up and trembling, terrified by what she had committed earlier in Makoto's home, namely stabbing him for a dozen times, maybe two dozen.

Suddenly the door bursts open, a squad of policemen storms in and subdues her with ease. Sekai spends rest of the night in a detention cell, she has the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions, anything she says may be used against her in a court of law.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

On the school building's roof, Kotonoha and Sekai have their final confrontation. The outcome has no suspense: Sekai gets her ass kicked solidly, or more precisely, gets her womb cut wide open by Kotonoha, after her carotid artery is amputated.

Then a hissing Xenomorph Chestburster lunges from inside of Sekai's ruptured belly, using its tail as a spring, aims for Kotonoha, but only falls into her iron grip and subsequently gets its neck snapped.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Kotonoha places Makoto's head in a reconstruction device similar to the one seen in **The Fifth Element** , and the scientists activate the device, rebuilds his body via same process demonstrated in the movie.

Chief Scientist: "I told you, perfect."

Kotonoha: "I'd like to take a few pictures, for the archives."

As camera flashes, Makoto's physiological functions are brought back on-line, he seems a little disoriented at first, considering the trauma he experienced by being stabbed a dozen times, it's completely natural. A few seconds later, he seems calming down, especially detecting Kotonoha is standing outside the glass shield.

"Motor control is looking good." Says Kotonoha: "Glad to have you alive and active, Makoto-kun."

Makoto: "It'll be even gladder if you remove this layer of constraint, get me some clothing, and fill me with what had transpired while I was out of commission."

* * *

 **But this is how it really should have ended…**

* * *

Makoto is sneaking a peek at Kotonoha, who is silently reading a book on her seat, inside the train. She senses his peeking and looks back. Nervous and blushing, Makoto moves his sight away.

Time ticks, suddenly Makoto finds Kotonoha is standing right in front of him. Before he can say anything, she speaks first: "Excuse me? I think you always glance at me during past days."

"I'm terribly sorry, never meant to…" Makoto stands up immediately and apologizes, but the next development is unexpected: Kotonoha extends a steady, inviting hand to him: "If you have a crush on me, just tell me directly, I'm single. Kotonoha Katsura from Class 4, pleasure to meet you."

"That's a break." Makoto shakes hand with Kotonoha: "Name's Ito, Makoto Ito. Class 3, single. Pleasure to meet you too."

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ending Theme: Finale**

 **Extracted from: The Carnival of the Animals**

 **Composer:** **Charles Camille Saint-Saëns**

 **Performed by: Makoto Ito's Chamber Orchestra**

 **Conductor: Makoto Ito**

 **1st Piano: Kotonoha Katsura**

 **2nd Piano: Kokoro Katsura**

 **1st Violin: Nanaka Shirakawa**

 **2nd Violin: Sasara Kusugawa**

 **Viola:** **Yuuki Kusakabe**

 **Cello:** **Anzu Shiina**

 **Contrabass: Mizuka Shiina**

 **Flute: Akane Hanasaki**

 **Piccolo: Minato Nagase**

 **Clarinet: Hayami Kohinata**

 **Glass Harmonica:** **Miu Amaha**

 **Celesta:** **Hinata Kagura**

 **Glockenspiel: Shiina Mitsuki**

 **Xylophone:** **Angelina Nanatsu Sewell**


End file.
